


All of us & All of you

by Comixgal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All the men are in heat, All the women are alphas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women return from an operation to find that all three men are in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of us & All of you

The smell hit Melinda May with physical force. She grabbed the two women walking with her and dragged them back down the ramp.

“Oh shit!” Skye swore, staring at Jemma and May in concern. “Fitz is an omega?” She turned accusing eyes on the biologist.

“Not just Fitz.” Simmons responded. “Did you know about Coulson?” She asked May.

The pilot didn’t immediately answer. She was busy clawing through her pack in search of something. When she looked up, she nodded.

“Then it’s all three of them?” Skye’s eyes had dilated as she sniffed the air.

Jemma frowned, “You can smell Ward?” She tentatively drew in a deep breath. “All three of the men are omegas?” She paused, “And they’re all in heat.”

Skye was nodding, “If they were on suppressants, that last round of drugs we all took yesterday after the radiation leak probably wiped them clean. We have to help them.”

May stood up, brandishing a small box.

“You keep sterility patches in your pack?” Simmons asked in surprise. “You’re an alpha.” She almost growled the last sentence.

“Apparently not the only one.” May pulled out an adhesive patch and slapped it against her stomach. She shoved another one at Jemma.

“Give me one of those.” Skye blushed as she held out a hand.

“All three of _us_?” Jemma was shocked. “Skye, I never would have guessed.” Her eyes travelled down to where the skirt the hacker was wearing tented visibly.

“I’m not some raging knotbitch. I can control myself.” Skye responded defensively as she tried not to adjust herself.

“Enough.” May ordered. “We have members of our team that need help. We’re going in, locking the plane, and giving them whatever they ask for.”

Jemma produced three sticks of gum. “It’ll jam the scent a bit unless someone has something better?” She asked hopefully.

“Cinnamon oil.” Skye pulled a bottle out of her bag. Their eyes watered as she opened it and they all took a deep breath.

“Put some on your sleeve so that you can smell it if you need to.” Jemma advised, dripping some onto each wrist.

The other alphas quickly followed suit.

Jemma reached out to both of them, “One of you will have to look in on Leo. I- I can’t be there for him like this.”

They understood.

***

Inside the Bus, the smell was overpowering, mixing the scents of three omegas in heat.

“Be careful. The heat will be triggering their baser instincts.” May warned.

Omegas were stronger and faster when they were in heat; the hormones that sent them into heat were tied to a testosterone-like steroid. Jemma subscribed to the scientific theory that this was an evolutionary development to allow omegas to better protect themselves and their offspring while also fending off unwanted attention.

Skye and May followed Fitz’s scent into the lab.

“Don’t come any closer.” A voice shouted as both alphas took deep breaths of the cinnamon oil.

“Fitz.” Skye said quietly. “It’s just us.”

The engineer stepped out from behind a cabinet. He was brandishing a scalpel in one hand and a wicked looking screwdriver in the other. He swung them back and forth between the two alphas.

“What do you need?” Skye asked, keeping her body in profile to him.

Fitz glared. “I’m not some easy knotslut.”

“No one said you were.” May responded, voice tense at her dislike of the term.

“I have to run. You’ll have to chase me.” He turned red, “You’ll have to fight me.”

Skye took a step back. May looked sidelong at her. “I’ve got this. Go check in on the others.”

The hacker nodded and fled the room, following her nose to the other omegas.

***

Jemma had resolutely turned away from her bestfriend’s scent. She stopped in front of Grant’s door. The sound of crying drove her protective instinct through the roof. “Ward? It’s Jemma. Can I come in?” She heard him swallow another sob.

“The door isn’t locked.” A tiny voice said.

The alpha suppressed the urge to rush into the room. “Ward? I want your permission to open this door. I promise I won’t touch you but I’d like to be able to see you. Is that okay?”

“Come in.”

Jemma pushed the door open then staggered back as the force of Ward’s heat slammed into her. She peeked around the doorframe to look at the omega. He was sitting naked on a pile of towels and crying. In his hands he held a pelvic massager that was clearly too small.

Jemma’s heart broke at the sight. “Oh, Ward!” 

Tears continued to run down his face. “Jemma! I’m so scared.”

Jemma didn’t know what to say. “What can I do? What do you need?”

He looked at her in terrified confusion, “I don’t know. I- I’ve never had a heat outside of a clinic.”

Omega clinics allowed individuals in pre-heat to check in, be sedated, and ride out their heats in safety. They would wake up two days later feeling satisfied and rested, having slept through the majority of the hormonal surge. The clinics were staffed exclusively by betas and more strictly regulated than all other medical facilities in the world.

“They never told you what size massager you wore?” Jemma asked, taking the one he was holding. It was meant to wrap around the groin and pelvis with a silicon-wrapped plug that could be inserted into the body for stimulation and simulated knotting.

The smell of his humiliation washed over her. “I never asked. I just bought the first one I found online.”

“Ward-”

“I hate this! I keep leaking and I feel too hot and too cold at the same time. I’m hard. I’m sensitive. And you smell so good!” His voice rose in anguished frustration.

Jemma took a deep breath, trying to center herself, “Do you- Ward, do you want me to help you through this heat?”

He instinctively bared his neck. “Yes, please.” More hot tears fell down his face. “I can’t do this alone.”

***

Skye felt like she was wading through syrup. The sickly-sweet odour of so many heats in a confined space was making her head hurt. She could hear the rise and fall of voices in Ward’s room so she moved upstairs towards Coulson’s office.

“Hey, AC?” She tried to sound like this was just any other day. “You okay in there?” A strangled cough met her ears.

“Skye, you need to leave.”

She could hear the stress in his voice.

“I’m not opening this door.”

With a sigh, she slid down the door to sit on the ground. “You don’t have to, sir. But I’m not leaving.”

“I’m old enough to be your father, Skye. Please leave.” His voice broke halfway through the sentence.

“Please tell me you have a massager or something in there.” The hacker said quietly. The sound of him so desperate was breaking her heart.

“Vibrating dildo with simulated knot.” He finally admitted.

Skye breathed in relief. “Have you gone through heats alone, before?” She could smell his need through the door and wanted to break it down to press her entire body against his damp skin.

The sound that came through the door was painful to hear. “Damn it, AC! Tell me you’ve done this before!”

Slick noises almost drowned out the response. “Yes.”

“What do you need?” She couldn’t stop herself from lifting up the skirt she’d been wearing and pressing down on her hard cock. She could hear him struggle to speak and smell the spicy scent of his determination over the sweetness of his heat.

“Pheromones.”

Oh shit. “Do you have any synthetic ones with you?” She didn’t need an answer. She would be reacting to any alpha pheromones coming from under the door. “You’re not going to let me in, are you?” She confirmed.

“No.”

She beat the back of her head against the door. “Alright. Let me tell you a story.”

***

True to his statement, Fitz had dropped his two weapons and bolted for the door. His speed and strength were enhanced during his heat and the adrenaline rushing through his body was giving him extra stamina. Melinda gave him less than a second’s head start before she vaulted a countertop and ran after him.

As expected, he led her around the plane and then down to the sparring area. He wasn’t breathing hard from the exertion but he started drawing quick, panting breaths when she got close.

“I won’t just take it.” He told her.

She grinned. “I don’t want you to.”

He growled, “You’ll have to earn it.”

The smell coming off him was intoxicating. Melinda inhaled deeply. “I’ll do my best.” She promised.

Fitz frowned, unused to an alpha who didn’t expect him to capitulate immediately to their “alpha-ness.” He circled around, putting his back towards the sturdy sides of the plane. “I’m too smart for you to trick.”

The woman stepped forward. “I know.”

There was no finesse in the way Fitz fought. Every time May thought she had him restrained, he managed to slither out of it. When she approached him, he growled and lunged. She was growing tired, not even the energy that buzzed through her at the smell of Fitz’s heat was inexhaustible. She finally worked her hand into his pants and between his ass cheeks. She expected him to go boneless in her arms at the touch against his slick opening. He laughed somewhat bitterly and wriggled away.

“That won’t work.” He scrambled upright. “I’m not sensitive there.” His voice was as tense as his body. “You’re not earning this.” He goaded. “I could get as much satisfaction alone, in my bunk.”

May knew that wasn’t true. “Then why are you still here?” She shrugged when he growled at her. “I can give you what you want, Fitz, not just what you need.”

“How would you know what I want?” He flung the words at her. “I don’t want an alpha and I don’t want you!” He moved as if to pass by her.

She grabbed his arm and swung him down to the mat. Straddling him, she reached under his shirt to pinch the swollen nipples while grazing her teeth against his neck.

He stopped fighting her with a keening sound that filled the room. “May! Right there! Again!”

She could smell his arousal. His knotless cock was straining at the front of his pants and the mat made a wet sound every time he moved. “Are you sure?” She asked. “You said you didn’t want an alpha.” She’d removed her hands.

With a sudden burst of speed, Fitz managed to flip their positions. It wasn’t graceful or well executed but it worked. He ground down against her groin and smiled at the way her breath caught. “Maybe I think you’ve earned it now.” He let her bring her hands up under his shirt again. When she pinched the tight buds he threw his head back. “So good!”

Melinda’s pants had been too tight since they’d smelled the combined heat of their three male colleagues. The scientist’s pressure against her body was just too much. She released the nipples she’d been playing with to loosen her pants. She watched Fitz the entire time, expecting him to make a snarky comment about her unreasonable expectations. He hadn’t, after all, said that he wanted her cock. Instead, he silently helped her remove the leather.

“That’s a nice size.” Fitz’s fingers wrapped around her girth. “And a good knot.” When his hand travelled down the length to her knot, she gritted her teeth but couldn’t completely swallow the desperate sound she made. He looked up at her. “I’m in control. I’m on top.”

May nodded. “Leo-” He groaned and she thought about how rarely she called him anything other than Fitz. “Leo, whatever you need!”

He fingered the sterility patch against her stomach. “I’m going to take you down. Let you knot me. Would you like that, Melinda? Would you like to be inside me? I’m so wet now. Do you smell it? Can you feel it?” He moved his ass, leaving a wet streak against her legs.

She was losing control. She could sense it; the rut-lust that threatened to overwhelm her. “Leo!”

“That’s right. Such a strong alpha undone by a little, weak omega.”

She surged up, hands trying to grasp his shoulders. “Not weak!” She managed to say even as he reached behind him to guide her into his slippery, warm, hole and her eyes rolled back in her head. He was riding her with a frenetic energy. Gathering up what control she had left, she lifted one hand to his chest and ran the nails of her other hand against his neck.

In retaliation, he slammed down hard on her growing knot. The painful tightness made her clutch harder at the body under her hands. He finally lifted off his shirt, giving her access. “Bite them.”

She struggled to lift her torso off the mat. He pulled her against him and thrust his chest into her face. She licked at them first, enjoying the impatient sounds Fitz made. Just as he grabbed her hair she bit down hard on a nipple, hand twisting the other one. More slick poured out of him and he clamped down hard against her knot. His cum mixed with the sweat of their bodies. With a tiny cry, Fitz dropped his head against her shoulder, exhausted.

“Leo-”

“Knot me, May. Knot me now!” He bit into her shoulder and she obeyed, finally releasing into the tight warmth that surrounded her.

***

“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!” Ward sobbed.

Jemma hesitated. They’d gone from a reasonable discussion to the frightened Omega reaching out to her and begging.

“Need it! Jemma! Oh god. Pleasepleaseplease-” He tore at his skin. “I need you!”

She took hold of his hands. “Listen to me, Ward.” She pitched her voice in the lower registers that a polite alpha woman never used. He shuddered. “I’m going to take care of you. You’re a perfect omega. Look at you. Such a good, brave, handsome man.”

Glassy eyed, he scrambled fully onto the bed. “Jemma!” He whined and squirmed on the blanket. He was rutting against the fabric, desperate for the type of release he’d only get on an alpha’s cock.

Jemma had her hands in front of her mouth, trying not to let out any of the words that came to mind as Ward struggled to figure out how to present himself to her. When he eventually got his knees under him and spread his slick thighs, the smell that hit her was heavenly.

She took a strange sort of pity on him, disrobing but not touching the desperate man. He looked over his shoulder at her, begging with his eyes for her to do something. The tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the sweat of his trembling body. When he looked down her torso to the jutting penis, his eyes grew wide. The wave of need that hit him made his arms weak. He pressed his chest against the blanket, moaning and begging Jemma to stuff her huge cock into him.

The alpha flushed. Most omegas were terrified of her unexpected size. Ward’s ass had leaked out another load of slick at the sight of her. His body knew what it wanted. She reached out to spread his cheeks and taste the liquid. Ward’s legs fell out from under him in boneless surprise. He struggled back up and cried out every time her slim fingers pumped into his leaking ass.

“You’re so tight, Ward. Such a sweet omega. Such a sweet, brave, clever omega. All mine. Do you want to open up for me? Is that what you want?” She’d never been with an omega who had never before been touched by an alpha.

He clamped down around her fingers, hips bucking. “Take me!” His knotless cock bounced up and down, slapping against his stomach. He wailed when she slipped a fourth finger into him. He rocked back, begging incoherently until he felt the tip of her cock against his entrance. He hiccuped and froze, so desperate and ashamed of his need.

“That’s right. So good for me. So very, very good.” Jemma whispered. She grabbed his hips and slowly pushed her way into him.

“Jemma! You’re huge. So big!” He could feel her everywhere inside him. She was thick and long, filling him up. “I need you! I n-n-need-” His voice stuttered as she started thrusting in and out. “H-h-harder! Need it harder!” 

The alpha watched him collapse as she complied. He continued to beg and cry. His hands scrambled at his ass, trying to get enough purchase on the slippery skin to open himself wider. She’d never seen anything sexier. He screamed when her knot started to grow. He thrust back, trying to take it every time. It hurt and Jemma growled deep in her chest. The sound awakened something deeper inside Ward. More slick leaked out of him from both ass and cock. He clenched around whatever Jemma gave him and demanded more.

“Want it, Ward?” She was breathing hard. “Want my knot? Want me to tie you down so you can’t move until it deflates? Is that what you want?” She’d closed her eyes at the agonizing pleasure of his tightness. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes!” He shouted, bucking backwards until she was as deep as she could be. Her knot expanded one last time and he’d locked around her, feeling the soothing pulse of her seed inside him. He orgasmed then, an omega-orgasm, not something he’d ever experienced before. He milked her, ass filling with both her cum and his own liquids that would help carry the sperm to his eggs.

When his muscles finished spasming around the alpha, he realized that he was still presenting to her, still ass high and his shoulders against the blanket. He tried to move, tried to get the last bit of release he needed.

“Hush, love. Hush.” She draped herself over his broad back. The extra contact made him wail. “I’ve got you.” Her hand felt cool against his overheated skin. “Here. I know what you need. Just wait. Here.” She tugged at his thin omega cock and was he blinded by the sensation. His body tensed once more, making her groan as she was milked again and he painted the blanket beneath him with his release.

***

Skye had both of her hands around her cock. She was stroking it slowly, trying to slowly build the pheromones that should be reaching Coulson through the door.

“He was a good hacker. He loved it when I took him to bed. We’d stay in for days. When I wasn’t inside him, he’d wear a plug. Not just any plug.” She heard Coulson breathing hard. “I could control it. I had a remote control and I could make it grow and deflate. I could make it vibrate inside him.”

A puff of omega jealousy reached her sharp nose. She didn’t say anything about it. “He was a self-proclaimed knot-slut. He wanted it all the time. He could lubricate even when he wasn’t in heat. Cool, huh?”

Wet sounds of fingers or a dildo working in and out of a tight hole almost made her stop.

“He liked being slapped around a bit. He liked being called a little slut. I would drag him to bed and tear his clothes off him. I would start slow but rough. I didn’t use lube. Why bother when my perfect little omega would get all wet for me? Before long he’d be taking my entire hand. You’ve seen my hands, AC. I’ve got long fingers. Quick fingers. Imagine what they must have felt like inside him. Imagine what it was like to have my thumb pressing against his prostate and my middle finger searching through his folds and pressing against that little omega knot inside him, making him spill even more slick for me. Sometimes I would wear a vibrating glove. Guess what I did with that.”

Small whimpers urged her on.

“That’s right. I’d stick my hand in him and vibrate right against his omega gland. He’d scream and shout. He said it was like the top of his head was trying to come off. Have you ever gotten a dildo deep enough to touch you there?”

He was getting closer. His scent had changed.

“Sometimes I’d tease him and vibrate against his prostate until he’d begged me enough to go deeper, to find his omega gland. Not that I had to work hard to find it. He’d scream every time I touched it.” She paused, breathing hard.

“But when he was in heat, god, he couldn’t be controlled. He’d be the one to drag me to bed. He’d tie me up and have his way with me. He’d put a cockring on me and just go to town. He’d work me up until I couldn’t take it, until my knot was huge and I was begging for him to let me go. He wouldn’t. He’d sit on just the tip of my cock, rocking back and forth. He’d be so desperate but so into making me wait for it. And then he’d slip all the way down. He’d force himself onto my knot. He’d reach behind him and pull himself open even more so that he was completely around me.”

She came hard into her hands. She was panting. “AC?”

“I’m fine.” His voice had the familiar lassitude of an omega that had broken through the worst of their heat. The smell of semen and slick filled the hallway.

Skye got up slowly, hoping that the shower was available and there was still hot water.

***

Four hours later, the plane was off the ground and the air purifiers were working overtime to scrub the pheromones and smell of sex out of the air.

Fitz had curled up on a couch in dejected silence until Jemma curled up around him to whisper lovingly into his ear. May wouldn’t let Coulson out of her sight. And Skye was making food for all of them with Ward, who couldn’t stop staring at her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for fun.


End file.
